nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Richard R. Fisher
Richard R. Fisher is an American astrophysicist who worked in academia and at NASA. He retired in 2012. Fisher received his BA with honors from Grinnell College in 1961 and his PhD in astrogeophysics from University of Colorado in 1965. He was an Assistant Professor at University of Hawaii from 1965 to 1971, a staff scientist and then Section Head at the Sacramento Peak Observatory from 1971 to 1976, and worked at the National Center for Atmospheric Research from 1975 to 1991. He joined NASA in 1991 as the Branch Chief for the Solar Physics Branch at the Goddard Space Flight Center from 1991 to 1998, was the Laboratory Chief for the Laboratory for Astrophysics and Solar Physics at Goddard from 1998 to 2002. He was a primary investigator on the Spartan and other satellite projects that were launched from several Space Shuttle missions STS-56, STS-64, STS-69, STS-87, and STS-95, which measured solar wind and other solar emissions, and he was responsible for coordinating the work of Spartan with the European Solar and Heliospheric Observatory.Warren E Leary for the New York Times. October 20, 1998 Two Satellites to Study Sun During Discovery MissionNASA Clear Weather Bios page accessed April 3, 2016 From 2002 until his retirement in 2012, he was the director of the Sun-Earth Connections Division, Deputy Director of the Earth–Sun Systems Division and then Director of the Heliophysics Division at NASA headquarters in Washington, DC. As Director of the Heliophysics Division, his division flew more satellites than any other NASA division,NASA Advisory Council. Heliophysics Subcommittee. NAC Heliophysics Subcommittee Meeting Minutes, June 20-22, 2011 and he was responsible for a $630 million annual budget and had to manage high expectations for solar research within the budgetary restraints caused by the 2007-2009 US recession.Amy Klamper, Space News Staff Writer. October 5, 2010 NASA Can’t Afford Senate's Timeline for Solar Probe He was responsible for the development and launch of the Solar Dynamics Observatory in 2010,CNN. February 11, 2010 NASA launches Solar Dynamics Observatory which Fisher said "would do for heliophysics what the Hubble Space Telescope has done for astrophysics in general", and the first images from which were widely hailed in the media.John Matson for Scientific American. April 21, 2010 NASA's Solar Dynamics Observatory producing sun science that doubles as eye candyDaniel Cressey for Nature News. 22 Apr 2010 Solar Science Satellite’s Super Sun SnapsAlexis Madrigal for Wired. April 21, 2010 New Space Telescope Delivers First Mind-Blowing Video Of The Sun He was a spokesman for NASA in 2010 when it announced that the sun was entering a cycle of increasingly powerful storms that would peak in 2013.Andrew Hough for the Telegraph 14 Jun 2010 NASA warns solar flares from 'huge space storm' will cause devastation He also announced the release of NASA's second smart phone app, the 3D sun, which allowed people to monitor the sun in realtime.Betsy Mason for Wired. Feb 17, 2010 NASA Brings The Dark Side Of The Sun To Your IPhone He was the recipient of a Presidential Rank Award in the Senior Executive Service in 2007 and was presented with NASA’s Distinguished Service Medal in 2011. It was said of him in 2014 that "If it's solar astronomy at NASA, it's Dick Fisher".Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. May 23, 2014. Video: How Skylab Changed Solar Astronomy into Heliophysics. Introductory remarks by Paul E. Ceruzzi. from 0 to 3:10. See 3:05 into the video for the quotation. References External links * Biography at NASA Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:NASA people Category:American astrophysicists Category:Grinnell College alumni Category:University of Colorado alumni